MISS YOU APPA
by hunhanrakaisoo
Summary: Oh Sehun si aktor dan boyband yang sibuk dengan dunia entertaimennya, Luhan kewalahan dengan sifat Sehan yang menurun sifat evil appanya,tiba - tiba Oh Sehan merasa sedih ketika Kim Jongin kerumah nya. HUNHAN SHIPPER AND ALL SHIPPER EXO. ONESHOOT


Oneshoot

Miss you appa...

Main cast :Oh Sehan ( Oh Sehun and Luhan son) 5th

Oh Sehun

Luhan

All son couple exo

Gendre. : comedy , family, sad

Rating. : T

Disclaimer : exo itu punya Tuhan and SM , pinjam dulu namanya hehehe...

Summary: Oh Sehun si aktor dan boyband yang sibuk dengan dunia entertaimennya, Luhan kewalahan dengan sifat Sehan yang menurun sifat evil appanya,tiba - tiba Oh Sehan merasa sedih ketika Kim Jongin kerumah nya.

Maaf kalo alurnya aneh atau kecepetan... Maaf juga kalo banyak typos..

Hunhan couplewith his son.

No bashing ne...:):):):)

* * *

Di perumahan daerah sungai Han.

"Ummmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaa huaaaaaaaaa" Sehan pura - pura menangis, mungkin bakat acting dari appanya.

"Omo Hanie,waeyo?"Tanya Luhan

" Mainan Sehan jatuh di dekat kolam umma. Tolong ambilkan. Kaki Sehan capek" jawab Sehan

" Sehan diam saja di situ, umma ambilkan jangan main - main dekat kolam ne. " Luhan bergegas mencari mainan Sehan..

Seakan ummanya masuk dalam jebakannya , Sehan mendorong umma nya kedalam kolam dan tertawa - tawa

Byurrr...

"Umma mianhe, hehhehhee habisnya Jung ahjuma tidak datang, jadi Sehan tidak punya teman bermain" Jawab Sehan tanpa dosa..

"Oh Sehhhaaannnnn kemari kau. Ummaaa jewer kalau umma sudah ganti baju. "

"Wekkkkkk umma " Sehan mehrong dan langsung kabur menjauh dari Luhan

Beberapa menit kemudian

**Ting tong ting tong**

" Sehanie , buka pintunya, umma masih di kamar" teriak Luhan dari dalam kamar .

"Tidak mau ummaaaa. Sehan sibuk temenin naruto memberantas ninja jahat."tolak Sehan sambil bermain dengan mainannya

"Haiz anak ini, bandel sekali "ujar Luhan

Luhan melewati Sehan dan menjitak anaknya .

Ceklek.. Ternyata yang datang sahabatnya Luhan,Kyungsoo dan Jongin serta anaknya..

"Omo... Kyungie sudah lama aku tidak bertemu mu.. Sekarang anak mu sudah besar ne."Luhan menggandeng Kyungsoo dan Jongin menggandeng Jongsoo. Menyilahkan mereka masuk.

" Namamu siapa tuan kecil" tanya luhan sambil berjongkok agar sejajar dengan wajah Jungsoo

"Anyeong,aku Jungcoo,ahjumma. "Jawab Jungsoo sambil tersenyum

"Kenalkan aku Luhan ahjumma dan ini anak umma. Oh Sehan" Luhan menarik Sehan lebih dekat dengan Jungsoo

"Anyeong Oh Cehan, aku Jungcoo."ucap Jungsoo sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Aku Oh Sehan"jawab Sehan

Sehan menarik baju ummanya,Sehan langsung berbisik.

"Ummaa , Sehan kira manusia cadel di dunia ini cuma appa saja, ternyata ada juga yang lebih parah." Sehan berbisik tetapi suaranya terlalu besar untuk sekedar berbisik.

Jongsoo melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah menahan tangis, dia mendengar Sehan berbisik dengan umma-nya.

"Anyeong Sehan, kenalkan ini Jongin ahjussi dan Kyungsoo ahjuma."

Sehan menarik baju ummanya lagi dan berbisik.

"Umma, kenapa ahjussi itu kulitnya hitam . Apa benar Jongsoo itu anak ahjussi itu umma. Kok beda dengan appanya, dan kenapa appanya Jongsoo tidak kerja umma appa dia pengangguran?"

Luhan langsung menutup mulut anaknya dan meminta maaf atas kesalahan anaknya. Setelah mendengarkan itu Jungsoo menangis keras. langsung di bawa dan digendong ummanya dan memeluknya.

"Haizzz, hyung anakmu benar- benar anak Oh Sehun. Mulutnya tajam sekali. " Ujar Jongin yang berusaha membujuk anaknya.

"Mianhe , Kamjong Kyungi..Anak ini memang sedikit menuruni sifat buruk Sehun. Aku sampai pusing di buatnya" Luhan meminta maaf dan memberikan deathglare ke si kecil itu hanya nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Oh Sehan minta maaf dan duduk diam disitu "

"Anio " jawab Sehan

"Ne, tidak apa - apa Lu. Anakku mungkin sedang mengantuk... Buktinya sekarang dia sudah tertidur. Kemana Sehunie? Dia ada syuting kah?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum.

"Iya tadi pagi,mungkin sekarang sedang di gedung SM . Meeting dengan member EXO. Entahlah kapan dia pulang. Kau Jongin tidak kerja?" Jawab Luhan

"Aku cuti hyung, Jungsoo ingin jalan- jalan ya jadinya aku mengalah daripada dia merengek terus ingin ke taman bermain, aku juga bukan hardworker seperti Sehun, jadi aku bolos saja." Jawab Jongin

Ketika Sehan mendengar itu dia langsung melengkungkan mulutnya dan pergi ke kamarnya .meningalkan orang - orang yang ada disana. Dia terlihat sangat sedih ia juga ingin pergi ke taman bermain bersama appanya .dan benar - benar merindukan appanya. Dia hanya bisa melihat appanya beberapa kali sebulan. Kalau pulang syuting pun Sehun slalu tengah malam. Dia teringat tentang kata - kata Kris ahjussi.

"Kalo sedih harus menggambar saja. Siapa tahu aku bisa menggambar seperti Kris ahjussi " Dia langsung mengambil kertas dan crayon , dia menggambar sambil menangis. Walaupun sehan anak yang hiperactiv,dia juga cengeng..

Setelah keluarga Kim pulang Luhan langsung mencari anaknya "Oh Sehan, kau di dalam nak?"

Luhan melihat anaknya tertidur di lantai sambil memegang crayon. Ia langsung melihat gambar yang di buat Sehan.. Disana tentang taman bermain dan mereka bertiga. Dia langsung memeluk dan mencium pucuk kepala anaknya

"Sehan kangen appa ya? Hmm... Sayang sabar ya nanti umma yang minta ama appa untuk tidak sibuk lagi" Luhan berbicara ke Sehan yang sedang tertidur

* * *

Tengah malam Sehun pulang, dia langsung bergegas untuk tidur, terlihat raut lelah di wajah nya

"Kau belum tidur changi?ini thudah jam tiga pagi." Tanya Sehun

"Belum aku menunggumu,tadi sahabatmu dan Kyungie datang kemari. Dan ada yang ingin aku bicarakan tentang Sehan."jawab Luhan

"Kamjong hahhaha mathih hitam dia?"

"Masih. Untung Jungsoo kulitnya menurun dari Kyungsoo"

"Hm.. Teruth tentang Thehan kenapa dia?apa buat ulah lagi?"tanya sehun lagi

" Bukan itu... kau free? kita ajak Sehan bermain di taman bermain ,tadi sehan menggambar kita bertiga dan aku lihat di matanya ada bekas air setelah bangun dia menangis sangat merindukan mu, tidakah kau merindukan dia?" Tanya luhan

"Mian changi , aku mathih ada thyuting thtriping thampai 2 minggu kedepan. Nanti kalo aku free akan ku katakan pada mu."

"Kapan Sehun... Kapan? Sudah dua bulan ini kau sibuk dengan dunia mu, kau pulang pun hanya sebentar itu pun hanya untuk juga kalau Sehan sudah tidur. Bisa kah kau punya waktu untuk menemani Sehan? "

"Hmm... Thebenarnya Thehan yang merindukanku atau kau yang thangat merindukanku ? Mianhe yeobo.. Aku janji thetelah film ini thelesai aku akan bilang ke manager untuk mengurangi waktuku bekerja. "jawab Sehun

"Jongmal?"

"Ne, kajja tidur"kata Sehun

" Aku tagih janjimu nanti tuan Oh sehun. Aku mencintaimu."bisik Luhan

"Aku tau, aku juga mencintaimu. "Jawab Sehun sambil memeluk istrinya.

o-o

Pagi harinya Luhan segera membangunkan Sehan untuk kesekolah.

"Oh Sehan bangun , ayo sekolah"

"Shiro.. Aku maunya appa yang mengantarkan ku." Tolak Sehan

"Appa masih lelah sayang, dia ada di kamar."jawab Luhan

"Appa di kamar umma.. Aku mau kesana baru aku mandi.."

Sehan berlarian ke kamar appanya ,

"Apppaaaaaaa bangunnnnn bau. "

"Appa mathih ngantuk thehan. Kau sama umma dulu thayang" sehun masih malas bangun

"Sehan maunya sama appa, umma bawel appa" jawab Sehan

"Memang kau baru tahu ummamu bawel thekali, mandi dulu jagoan" jawab Sehun lagi

"Sehan maunya appa mandikan"rengek Sehan

"OH THEHAN , DENGARKAN APPA , APPA MATHIH MANDI DENGAN UMMA THANA!" Sehun tak sengaja membentak anaknya

"Ummmmmaaaaaaaaa hiks hiks appa jahat" Tangis Oh Sehan menggema di ruangan.

Deg, Sehun langsung membuka matanya,dia tidak menyangka sehan bisa menangis dengan kata-katanya.

"Ouuhhhhh anak umma, sini umma peluk. Kita mandi terus ke sekolah"ajak Luhan

"Dan kau Oh Sehun,kita bicara setelah Sehanie di jemput Chanyeol,aku sudah menelpon dia"

Setelah siap – siap Sehan langsung masuk ke kamar appanya lagi

"Appa.. Aku brangkat dulu yah. Appa jangan marah lagi Appa jangan kerja Sehan yang kerja asal appa di yang nyenyak "Ucapan polos sehan

Chup.

Sehan mencium pipi appanya dan bergegas berangkat hanya bisa tersenyum melihat anaknya .

o-o

"Chanhyunnnnnnn..." teriak Sehan

"Sehaannnnnnn... Yey ayo kita berangkat bersama"memang anak pasangan happy virus itu sepupu terbaik Sehan

"Anyeong hyung kita berangkat merindukan mu, kapan - kapan aku main ke rumah mu dan kita bergosip ria dan ..." kata Baekhyun

"Haissss imo brisik sekali." Sehan memotong kata – kata imonya

"Haissss anak ini" kata Luhan

o-o

Sehan dan Chanhyun langsung pergi ke sekolah, Luhan langsung masuk ke kamarnya

" Sehun, apa maksudmu membentak Sehan. Sudah ku bilang dia sangat sedih hingga menangis seperti itu. Sudah ku bilang dia merindukan mu." Kesal Luhan karena kata – kata suaminya itu

"Mian changi, aku ngantuk" lalu Sehun tertidur lagi.

o-o

Siang harinya di sekolah Sehan sedang menunggu ummanya menjemputnya dan dia masih di temani dengan sepupunya Yijun.

"Yijun hyung. Samchon menjemputmu?" tanya Sehan

"Ne sehan ada apa?"jawab Yijun

"Samchon tidak sibuk?"tanya Sehan

"Anio Sehan . Appaku kan yang punya perusahaan, jadi kapanpun aku minta jemput dia pasti akan menjemputku.."

"Oh ya.." raut Sehan menjadi murung

" iya dong Sehan, biasanya appa akan mengajakku ke kedai es krim. Hmmm ... Kau mau ikut aku Sehan?"tanya Yijun

"Bolehkah hyung?"Sehan langsung semangat

"ah itu appa aku bilang dulu ke appa"kata Yijun sambil berlari ke appanya

"Ayo Sehan ikut, shamchon sudah telefon umma mu" ajak Suho sambil tersenyum.

"ne Shamchon terganteng sedunia"

"aigooo hahhahah"Suho tertawa saja mendengar evil satu ini memujinya

o-o

Sehun mengajak semua seme berkumpul di kedai buble tea.. Dan dia mendiskusikan kejutan untuk Sehan.

"Hyung aku ingin memberikan thuprithe ulang tahun Thehan... Bithakah kalian themua free tanggal 4 april ini?"

"Bisa" jawab kai, kris , suho serempak.

"Kau Jongdae hyung? Tinggalkan lah rumah thakitmu dlu. " Melas Sehun ke dokter satu itu.

"Chanyeol...hyung... Ne ne ne" rayu sehun sambil puppy eyes

Akhirnya semua seme mengikuti ajakan Sehun untuk. Memberi kejutan Sehan.

o-o

Tiba lah hari dimana Sehan ulang tahun. Semua berusaha berpura – pura tidak tahu ulang tahunnya .

"Pagi umma. Umma ingat ini hari apa? " Ujar sehan sambil menaikan alisnya berulang kali.

"Hari rabu. Memangnya ada apa Sehan?" Luhan pura - pura lupa

Sehan kecewa" hm... Umma hari ini appa ada syuting?"

"Ada sehan mungkin pulangnya kita brangkat ke sekolah"Jawab Luhan sekenannya

" Ne umma hiks " Sehan hanya menjawabnya singkat sambil menangis

Sehun pov

huft orang tua ku tidak peduli denganku, ulang tahun ku saja mereka tidak ingat.

Sehun pov end

Dalam perjalannya Sehan menangis terus. Dan hanya di diamkan oleh ummanya

Di sekolah Sehun sudah siap - siap memberikan suprise kepada anaknya.

Ketika Sehan membuka pintu kelasnya

"Happy birthday Sehan" smua orang bersorak dan saling memeluk Sehan.

"Ummaaaaa appaaaaa... Kansahaminda sehan senang sekali" kata Sehan

Kelas menjadi berisik sekali ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bercanda – canda

Ketika acara tukaran kado sehan mendengar ada yang menangis di pojok kelasnya. Sehan langsung mendekati nya.

"Kau kenapa menangis cantik?"tanya Sehan

"Aku lupa membawa kado untukmu Sehan" kata Suzy

"Tidak apa - apa, jangan menangis lagi ya" jawab Sehan sambil membelai kepala temannya itu dan tiba – tiba Sehan mencium anak itu

Chup

"Yak... Sehan apa yang kau lakukan kepada temanmu!"Bentak Luhan sampai semua kaget.

"Omo umma, kau mengagetkan ku. Sehan kan cuma ingin ikuti cara appa waktu umma menangis di kamar"jawab polos Sehan dan ketika itu juga Suzy menunduk malu

" Aigooo Sehuna, apa yang kau perlihatkan ke anak mu hahhhahhha" ejek Kai

"Haissss jinja kau ini." Kata Luhan

"Suzy itu cantik umma jadi aku dengan senang hati melakukannya."Jawab Sehan , kata – kata Sehan membuat Suzy makin merona

"Hhahhahahahaha hebat kau Oh Sehan.. Tos" kata Kris.

Dengan rona memerah malu Sehun dan Luhan saling memandang

Acara di sekolah sudah selesai , mereka bergegas ke acara selanjutnya menuju taman bermain dengan kendaraan masing – masing

o-o

Di mobil Kaisoo

"Yeayyyyyy kita ke taman belmain belcama Zifan hyung,Jongmin hyung, Cehan hyung,Yijun hyung,Chanhyun hyung... Jungcoo boleh main lolelcoctel(rollercoster) umma..?"tanya Jungsoo

"Anio changi. Tunggu tinggi mu seperti appa baru bisa changi." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil membelai surai anaknya

"Hmmm... Cekarang jungcoo mau cucu bial tinggi setinggi appa."

"ne , sambil tidur ya , nanti umma bangunkan kalau sudah sampai"jawab Kyungsoo

o-o

Di mobil KrisTao

"Zifan, bisakah kau berhenti menggambar di jok mobil appa?" kata Kris

"Anio appa, aku ingin menjadi pelukis seperti appa." Jawab Zifan

"Hais kau ini"jawab Kris

"Appa lama sekali, aku bosan. Tau gini aku tadi bersama sehan saja." Keluh Zifan

"Sabar sayang, sini duduk sama umma, kita lihat katalog Gucci."Kata Tao

o-o

Di mobil SuLay

"Changi, masih lama kah , lihat yijun sudah mual."Kata Lay

"Aigooo anak itu selalu mabok kalau di ajak jalan - jalan jauh "

"Appa pusing hiks"

"Sabar changi ya" jawab Suho

o-o

Di mobil ChanBaek..

"Yeyyy umma. Aapppaaaaa.. Kita ke taman bermain.." teriak Chanhyun sambil menarik – narik kuping ayahnya

"Ya ya ya , Chanhyun lepas kuping appa mu. Nanti kuping appamu bisa sebesar gajah." Bentak Baekhyun

"Ne umma"jawab Chanhyun

"Ya begitulah, sekarang saja. Kupingnya sudah seperti yoda. Apalagi kau tarik - tarik lagi. Kau mau punya ayah berkuping gajah? Duduk diam saja sebentar lagi kita sampai." Tegas Baekhyun

" Ya umma."

"aigooo... kau changi mau membelaku atau mengataiku" tanya Chanyeol

Mereka bertiga akhirrnya tertawa bersama

o-o

Di mobil XiuChen

"Jukgo, jugigo,Ssaugo oechigo,Igeon jeonjaengi aniya ,Dowajwoyo MA-MA-MA-MA, MA-MA-MA-MA Turn back ,Kkaedatge MA-MA-MA-MA, MA-MA-MA-MA Rolling back  
Bakgo chigo pyeoneul nanugo ssaugo ,Igeon geimdo aniya,Dowajwoyo MA-MA-MA-MA, MA-MA-MA-MA Turn back YYYYEEEEAAAA" Duo suara petir anak ayah sedang bernyanyi.

"KIM JONGDAE, KIM JONGMIN, BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM , AKU PUSING MENDENGAR SUARA KALIAN" betak Xiumin

"Kau Kim Jongdae , jangan menyanyikan partnya Kai. Bisa merusak telingaku dan anakmu." Bentak Xiumin

"Dan kau Jongminie diam dan sini tidur di pangkuan umma."

"Ne umma."Jongmin menurut ummanya

"Appa, Umma menyeramkan" bisik Jongmin "ne" sahut Jongdae

o-o

Di mobil HunHan

"Appa, kau libur hari ini kah?

"Ne , changi. Appa thudah membuat kejutan ini jauh-jauh hari."

"Huaaahhhhhhh... Appaku memang hebat."

"Siapa dlu Oh Thehun thi appa paling tampan thedunia." Kata Sehun narsis

"Heiiii appa.. Aku yang lebih tampan darimu."Sehan tidal mau mengalah

"Hahhahaha kau tidak mau mengalah ne? Ara ara... Kau yang paling tampan thetelahku.." jawab Sehun lalu tertawa bersama

"Haisss kalian ini memang ayah dan anak yang kompak.."sahut Luhan

Mereka bertiga tertawa bersama

o-o

Sesampainya ke Lotte world mereka langsung bermain kesana kemari.

"Umma... Sehan mau bianglala..."Rengek Sehan. Luhan langsung melihat biang lala dan langsung lemas.

"Anio sehan.. Umma pusing"

"Zifan hyung... Sehan mau main bianglala..."Rengek Sehan

"Tunggu imo ya."Jawab Zifan dengan santai

"Anio.. Jungsoo juga mau ikut. Biar kita bertiga aku udah bilang dengan umma sudah mengijinkan hyung."

"Hmmm oke.. Ayo jungsoo hyung gendong. "

"Ne"

o-o

Di lain tempat..

"Changi , Sehan, Jungsoo dan Zifan dimana?

"Hah bukannya tadi sama kamu Hunnie"

"Anio.. Aku kira mereka bersama mu.. Kau berpisah dari rombongan.."jawab Sehun

"jadi kemana anak kita changi?"

"jadi mereka HILANG" Luhan berteriak .

Mengetahui anaknya hilang Zitao langsung menangis sengserukan dan langsung mencari anaknya..

Kyungsoo dan Jongin juga mencari anaknya dan sesekali Kyungsoo menenangkan Jongin yang menangis .

Luhan langsung menangis di pelukan Sehun...

o-o

Di wahana bianglala, Sehan , Zifan dan Jongsoo puas dengan wahana itu mereka berniat kembali ketempat tadi tapi dia tidak menemukan Luhan.

"Omo Ummaku hilang,hyung" kata Sehan . Tiba - tiba Sehan melihat Jongsoo berbicara dengan orang asing . Ia takut orang asing itu menculik langsung menendang keras kaki orang itu.

**Dukk..**

"Arghhh... Siapa kau setan kecil? " Kyuhyun mengaduh kesakitan dan Ryeowook langsung memukul kepala Kyuhyun.

"Tidak baik berkata seperti itu ke anak kecil." Tegas Ryewook

"Jungsoo ayo lari dari ahjussi jahat ini." Teriak sehan sambil menarik - narik baju jungsoo tapi Jungsoo menahannya

"Anio, hyung.. Ini Kyuhyun ahjuci dan Leowok ahjuma. Meleka celing datang ke lumah Jungcoo hyung"

"OMO,hehhehehe mian ahjussi" sahut Sehan sambil malu dengan kelakuannya

o-o

mereka langsung ikut mancari keluarganya , dan dari kejauhan mereka melihat appa umma mereka, mereka langsung berlari

"APPPPPAAAAAAAAA, UMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak Zifan , Jongsoo dan Sehan sambil berlarian mendahului Ryeowook Ahjumma

Zifan dan Jongsoo langsung di peluk oleh orang tuanya

"Sehaaannnnnn.. Omona kau kemana nak..?" tanya Luhan di sela – sela tangis dan pelukan anaknya

"Anyeong Ryeowook hyung, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu,anyeong Kyuhyun hyung ." sahut Kyungsoo

"anyeong semua , aku hanya ingin mengembalikan anak kalian , besok – besok jangan ditinggal sendirian ne , kasihan mereka." Kata Ryeowook.

"ne maafkan ku ,Hyung" jawab Luhan

"Kau kemana nak?"tanya Sehun

"Tadi Sehan bermain biang lala bersama hyung dan Jungsoo ,lalu menendang kaki Kyuhyun ahjussi"

"Hahahaha ini baru anaknya Oh Sehun..kajja peluk appa"

"Mian hyung , anak ku nakal" kata Luhan

"sudahlah tak apa,aku sudah tahu kalau ayahnya evil, anaknya pun evil hehehe"jawab Kyuhyun

Ryeowook langsung memukul kepala Kyuhyun. "Tidak baik berkata seperti itu di depan anak kecil." Tegas Ryewook

"hahhahhahahhahahahhaahhaha" semua yang ada di situ tertawa dan bersenda gurau sampai sore hari

o-o

"Thehan ayo pulang" panggil Sehun

"Tangkap aku appa.." Sehan mengangguk dan melompat ke arah Sehun

Hup..

"Kajja kita themua . Aku pulang duluan. Thehan thudah mulai mengantuk.."

"Kajja kita semua pulang juga"sahut Suho

"Anyeong semuaaaaa...Appa, sehan ga mau tidur. Nanti appa akan meninggalkan Sehan lagi.. "

"Tidak Sehan anakku.. Mulai sekarang kalau weekend appa mengosongkan jadwal untukmu.. " Jawab Sehun

"Jongmal?"

"Ne changi" Jawab Sehun

"Sehan tidur di gendongan appa yah. Biar umma yang mengendarai mobil"

"Haissss anak ini sudah mulai mengatur saja"balas Luhan

"Appa bolehkan besok kita main perang – perangan?"tanya Sehan

"ne" jawab Sehun

"Appa bolehkan besok kita nonton bioskop?"

"ne" jawab Sehun

"Appa bolehkan besok kita ke rumah Jungsoo ?"

"ne" jawab Sehun

"Appa besok kita makan ice cream ya"

"ne" jawab Sehun

"Saranghae umma appa."

"Tharanghae my little Thehan" jawab Sehun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dengan sehan.

"Gomawo changi" bisik Luhan .

Luhan dan Sehun tersenyum melihat anaknya tertidur.

Fin

* * *

Terima kasih untuk reader yang membaca ff ini.. Mohon kritik dan sarannya . Agar saya tau kelemahan saya dimana

Maaf kalo alurnya aneh. Terlalu cepat . Dan ga lucu.

Jangan lupa review yak.. :).

Gomawo Anyeong


End file.
